Valediction
by inshayne
Summary: C614 Content. To Rookie 9 and the first great loss of a comrade. "People share only one common fate… death."


**WARNING: c 614 spoiler content**

**DISCLAIMER: **If I owned Naruto, Neji wouldn't have died. Not this way.

* * *

**Valediction**

* * *

"_Why would you go this far for me...?! Sacrificing your life..."_

"_Because... I was called a genius..."_

There was no time for mourning—no time for consoling words or tears or wailing. Their eyes had to refocus, blurs had to be brushed away. Hands had to stop trembling, minds to start whirring. Lives were in the line, and no generation shall be spared in the tiniest bit of hesitation. No time to waste, no time to grieve. Maybe later... when there was peace and calm and the destruction and the victory. Maybe later, when the safety is secured and the moon is not disturbed with devious plans.

But not now, not when they're dying one by one. Not when breaking down will bring them down, not when lives could still be saved if their sanity is still in place.

_Naruto_, everyone is counting on you. They have placed their entire lives in your hands. Take care not to waste every breath and every blood that trickles upon your cupped hands. Take care not to die, for hope will die with you.

_Kakashi_, be strong. Persevere. We know the past is burdening you, that the past is haunting you. Persevere. You have to guide this man who carries the will of fire; it is a duty that you shall carry on your shoulder.

_Sakura_, be diligent. Those who fall, falls into your care. You must not barge in the front; you are much needed at the back, where every minute is crucial, where every second means a life saved or a life perished. You stand at the foundation that must be kept firm when people are falling and falling away.

_Hinata_, chase away your grief. There is time much later, where tears can be properly offered. Remember that Neji has carried the burden of protection for your sake. We know it is a sad time, a sorrowful period you and the others had to be exposed to. We are sorry for that.

_"Those in the ninja world who break the rules and regulations are called filth, but those who don't care about their companions... are even lower than filth."_

_Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji. Gai, Lee, Tenten. Kiba, Shino, Sai. _

Your comrade has fallen. Many have died. Take care to protect each other,_ young people of the generation of hope_. It shall be you guys that will carry the burden, that will reestablish order when offerings had been given, when sacrifices have been made to its limit.

"_In the ninja world, those who break the rules are scum, that's true, but those who abandon their friends are worse than scum._"

Live. Try to live. Protect each others' backs. Focus. Focus with all your will so that you may not be sucked into a dream world where you may not have the freedom to be and not to be. Pray momentarily and thank Kami-sama that at least Neji had been freed from the shackles of an age-old curse.

_"If you don't like the hand that fate's dealt you, fight for a new one."_

He died with a freedom he chose. He died to protect his comrades. He was an honorable man. He was an honorable Hyuuga. He was truly his father's son.

_He lived a good life._

___"People share only one common fate… death."_

Cherish his memory well. Cherish his selfless act and look up to him and thank him well.

_"I am strong because I have people to protect."_

But do not say goodbye yet. Let his presence linger, let him infuse you with adrenaline and determination and vow not to let anyone else die in the same manner except of old age. Vow to live to the fullest outside of this horrible war.

Do not say goodbye yet. He is still here, a grand presence that will guard over you—an embrace that shall linger in its warm safeguard. Know that there will be time for proper 'Sayonara', a proper time for 'Arigato' and 'Gomenasai'.

"_Father... I finally understand... the freedom of being able to choose your death... to protect your comrades._

* * *

_OWARI._

* * *

**TRANSLATIONS:**

SAYONARA: GOODBYE

ARIGATO: THANK YOU

GOMENASAI: I'M SORRY

**3**

**Author's notes:**

**NEJI DIED. ****Cries***

And yes. I made special mention of Sakura since i saw her dodge one of the thingies and because I'm biased.

I'm more active-ish in my deviantart account coz I'm feeling rather artistic than in writing mode, which i did now but only for Neji. SNAP. NEJI I MISS YOU ALREADY! /3


End file.
